1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the mechanism used in a locker handle assembly of the type generally used in storage lockers found in schools, athletic facilities, airports, train stations, bus terminals and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art Storage lockers, often referred to as wardrobe lockers, are frequently installed in school facilities and other locations such as athletic facilities, airports, train stations and bus terminals, for the purpose of providing a compact and safe place to temporarily store belongings. Numerous systems have been developed for locking the storage lockers, and generally the locker mechanism is combined with a handle of some type to facilitate opening of the locker by the user.
Two common types of locks used with locker handle assemblies are combination padlocks and built-in combination locks. In most instances, either of these locking systems allows the use of a key so that, if necessary, persons who are authorized to enter the lockers may do so without needing to know the combination of the padlock or built-in combination lock. In the case of padlocks, the access for the key is usually located on the back of the padlock, requiring the key user to lift the padlock up and turn it around to use the key.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,722 to Lyng (the '722 patent) teaches a locker handle assembly that utilizes a double slide bolt assembly for use in connection with a padlock. The assembly taught by the '722 patent is designed to replace the "three point gravity system" found in many older lockers, and can be used in new lockers or to replace the systems used in existing lockers. It utilizes a "double truss bar", comprising a front bar and a back bar welded together at opposite ends, to provide more strength than a single slide bolt. When two lock receiving apertures are aligned, a padlock can be simultaneously inserted through each, thereby locking the mechanism. A stop pin is also required to limit the movement of the slide bolt to reduce stress on the slide bolt.
The '722 patent also discusses, without providing illustration, the modification of the double slide bolt assembly to allow the use of a built-in combination lock.
While the mechanism of the '722 patent allows manipulation of the lock so that a key access on the back of the padlock can be accessed, it suffers a drawback in that the padlock can be turned sideways in such a manner that the lock receiving apertures can be spread apart, along the length of the long portion of the "U" shaped portion of the padlock, allowing the locker to be opened without removing the padlock. An additional drawback is that modification of the double slide bolt assembly is required in order to be able to use the assembly with a built-in combination lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,818 to Lyng (the '818 patent) teaches an attempt to remedy some of the above problems by the inclusion of an outwardly extending, substantially U-shaped portion which prohibits manipulation of the lock as described above. A drawback resulting from the remedy taught in the '818 patent is that the added U-shaped portion also prohibits manipulation of the lock to allow access to the key access on the back of the padlock. Accordingly, school officials and others who may need to access the locker without knowing the combination of the lock cannot use the key to gain access, and must, instead take destructive measures to access the locker.
An additional drawback of the '818 patent is that the U-shaped portion, which also serves as a door pull, is a moveable part of the locker handle assembly. Since the U-shaped portion is moveable between left and right positions, if a user inserts his or her finger into the U-shaped portion to pull the locker open, the slide mechanism may move, possibly pinching the users fingers therein.